


Persnickety Poltergeist

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #540: Snape and Peeves.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Persnickety Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #540: Snape and Peeves.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Persnickety Poltergeist

~

Leaving Minerva’s office, Severus sent an urgent message by elf before returning to his quarters. When the knock came, he exhaled. “Come in.”

Harry entered. “Professor.” 

“Professor.” 

Harry winked. “You requested a visit?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I thought we’d agreed to keep our association...private?” 

“Right.” Harry frowned. “What’s happened?” 

“We’ve been outed.”

“By who?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, you think I did it?” 

“We’re the only ones aware of our relationship.” 

“It wasn’t me.” Harry hummed. “Although I don’t care who knows.” 

Severus sighed. “Then who--?” 

They both came to the same conclusion at the same moment. “Peeves!” 

~

Harry groaned. “Can’t poltergeists be blocked?” 

“No.” 

“Maybe I’ll have Hermione investigate--” Harry paused. “And we’re sure Peeves isn’t here now?” 

Severus snorted. “As the Hogwarts girls swimming team is practising today. I suspect we’re safe.” 

“Okay, what did Minerva say?”

Severus sighed. “Well, if you’ve read your contract, you’re aware that while there aren’t prohibitions on staff fraternisation, casual relationships are frowned upon.” 

“Who’s in a casual relationship?” asked Harry quietly. 

Severus blinked. “What?” 

Harry moved closer, expression serious. “I’ve never made any secret about my intentions. They aren’t casual.” 

For the second time that day, Severus was gobsmacked.

~

“What are you saying?” Severus asked. 

“I told you what I wanted our first date.” Harry smiled faintly. “Or have you forgotten?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “People often say things when they’re trying to get into someone’s pants.” 

Harry hummed. “I won’t deny that was a goal, but I meant what I said. I’ve always wanted more than a casual fuck, Severus. I’ve been courting you.”

“Courting me?” 

“Is it so difficult to believe?” Harry crossed his arms. “You know, Peeves does like to make up rhymes. Perhaps if I have him sing it from the rooftops you’ll believe--Umf!” 

~

Walking Harry backwards, Severus pressed him against the wall, kissing him. Raising his head, he murmured, “We’re not discussing Peeves. You’ve never again mentioned a relationship since that night. What was I supposed to think?” 

“Whenever I hint at anything more you change the topic,” Harry whispered. “So let’s finally discuss it. I’ve told you my intentions. What are yours?” 

Pressing close, Severus kissed him, pouring all his emotions into it. When he finally raised his head, Harry was clinging to him, eyes shining. 

“Well, that didn’t feel like you were sending me away.” 

“I’m not.” Severus hummed. “Definitely not.” 

~

“What’s next?” Harry asked after they’d kissed some more. 

“Things don’t have to change too much,” said Severus. 

Harry bit his lip. “They don’t? But I thought--Are you saying--?” 

Severus stared into Harry’s eyes. “I’m saying that, if you’ll have me, I’d like to court _you_ this time.” 

“Oh.” Harry exhaled. “Works for me.” His smile turned sly. “So, how shall we celebrate our new status?”

“Well,” purred Severus, drawing Harry toward his bedroom. “We’ll probably want more comfortable surroundings.” 

Harry squeezed his hand in agreement. “And we should be quick before Peeves comes back.” 

Severus hummed. “There’s that.” 

~

“Potty and Sevvy, under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g--” 

“We know, Peeves,” interrupted Minerva. “They’re married.” 

Pouting, Peeves dumped flowers on Severus and Harry before leaving to torment the gathered wedding guests. 

Minerva smiled apologetically. “Sorry, gentlemen.” 

“We need to think of a way to distract him tonight,” murmured Harry once they were alone. 

“We could leave for our honeymoon destination early,” said Severus.

“That’s not necessary,” said Hermione, approaching. “I’ve invented poltergeist-blocking wards and put them on your quarters.” She smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Content, Severus’ arm tightened around Harry. “Thank you, Ms Granger.”

“Happy wedding,” murmured Harry. 

Severus smirked. “Happy wedding _night._ ”

~


End file.
